The Music In Our Heads
by tearlessnight
Summary: Ryusuke's old friend returns to Japan to live there. She doesn't remember him, but he remembers her and somehow has a connection to her shattered past. RyusukeXOC Rated T Just In Case.
1. Seraphine Natsumi

[Ryusuke Story]

Name: Seraphine[Sera] Natsumi ((Natsumi= Beautiful summer))  
Age: 15

Appearance: Dark pink hair w/ purple streaks, dark green eyes. Usually wears pink && black clothing and a sweater with a hood that has cat ears on it.

Personality: bubbly, she likes to be happy. Only gets down when someone mentions her parents or sister.

Background: Seraphine was born in Japan but moved to Canada when she was 3. Seraphine  
and 3 of her siblings are in a band called 'Deathly Memories'. She was born with the ability to change her voice [weird i know, but i've always wanted to do that :)] so she sings whenever she also plays the piano, guitar, drums; and sings. Her parents and younger sister died on a trip in New York when Seraphine was only 12, so now she's going to live with her elder sister, Keiko, Keiko's fiance Ryuu. All her other siblings live with Keiko as well.

**Sisters:**

Anna[Ann], 17

Carina(Kahrina)[Cary], 19

Destiny, 16 1/2

Mayako[Mayo to Sera], 18(acts 12)

Keiko, 24

Trinity, 12 [Deceased]

**Brothers:**

Trey, 15

Alexander[Alex], 22

Nathaniel[Nathan][Sera calls him Nate], 20

~*~*~Story Start~*~*~

"Third an' final time you moving! Jus' 'member that!" Reminded my sister Keiko. We were on our merry way to her apartment, that miraculously was able to house all 10 of us. How? I have no scientific idea. All the while my sister was cheerfully chattering, I attempted to fall back to sleep.

'Third time moving, and at such a time in my life.' I thought before my mind clouded into dark.

At age 3 I had moved to Canada, my parents had loved the idea of farming. Then at age 10 I moved to New York for about half a year with my Grandmother Mary-Lynn, she was on my father's side. Now i'm on my way to the third home I would have, my sister was kind enough to even let me in, with all of my older siblings and her own fiance, after what had happened I'm sure anyone would've taken me in..

"Sera, Sera-chan!" Keiko's voice drifted me from my dreams, her engrish voice sometimes bugged me. Although she is older than me, she never got the hang of speaking English. Most of the time she speaks for me, I can do both :)

"Sera, are you awake? Come on, I will show you your room. Nathaniel and Alexander can take your things!" Now she was speaking Japanese, yay! Silently I followed her with groggy steps, nodding hellos to my siblings.

"Seraphine! Seraphine, I have your school uniform, you'll be attending the same high school I did!" Mayako, or Mayo, told me.

'I'm going to be known as the dimwitted cheerleader's younger sister.......awesome!' I smiled and laughed to myself. My room was already all made up and perfect so I had nothing else to do.

"Keiko, Ryuu! I'm going out to check out the area! See ya'll later!" I yelled, grinning widely while I dashed through the front door, not even waiting to hear an answer.

"_Ay ay ay, i'm your little butterfly, green black and blue make the colors in the sky. Ay ay ay i'm your little butterfly, green black and blue make the colours in the sky." _I sang and skipped through the streets.

"Hey baby, you can be my butterfly anytime!" A man yelled to me.

"Come flutter over here!" Another man said as he waved grotesquly(sp) at me.

'Ewww, disgusting!' I thought as I ran out of there as fast as I could. I stopped after a little while, but I had no idea where I was. 'Umm unknown part of town! Scary!'

"Hey, mister! Could you kindly tell me where ____ is?" I asked a young boy, who seemed around my age. He looked up from the spot he was sitting with his guitar.

"Umm...." Was all he replied. I smacked my forhead, I was speaking English so no duh he had no fricking clue what I was saying.

I repeated again in Japanese, "Hey, mister! Could you kindly tell me where ____ is?" He smiled, "Well I'm not sure, I've never been to that part of town. But when my friend gets here I'm sure she can help!"

He looked harmless enough, so I sat down with him and waited for his friend with that short period of time I learned alot about him. His name, Yukio Tanaka but his friends called him Koyuki, he was 15 and attended ____ High School((if anyone knows the name of the school plez tell me!)). He was also in a band, something I was highly interested in!

"Oh you are?! That would explain why your carrying the guitar eh?" I implied.

"Yeah, we're called Beck, but in America we're called the Mongolian Chop Squad. I play guitar in it, plus I sing. It's still sorta awkward for me, but I'm getting used to it." He answered with a shy smile.

"Oh cool, I sing as well! And play some instruments too! I've been playing since I was little! How long have you been?!?! How many people are in Beck?!?!?!" I said overhyperly, I get really excited when there is someone else to talk music with. And telling by his reaction, I was going a little to far...

"Ummm....ummm...ummmm well there's me, Saku our drummer, Taira our bassist, Chiba our main singer and Ryusuke who does the lead guitar...." He replied shyly.

"Ryusuke....that name sounds familiar..." I spoke softly to myself in English, but then told him, "That's so cool, so it's you and this..Shiba...Kiba..CHIBA guy singing ain't it? And Ryusuke plays with you eh?"

"Well yeah, but me and Chiba usually alternate between songs. He does more rapping ones haha and I do the softer types." He said while slightly laughing.

_"Another minute, feeling so fine, you turn the freeze into warm light..."_

Koyuki's ring tone cut me off before I could speak.

"Moshi-moshi? Ahhh...hai!....No....Later?....Okay,I'll see you there!....Wait! Do you know where ___ is?....Okay...Thanks, Bye." His whole phone conversation in a nutshell.

"Who was that?" I knew I shouldnt be snooping but...I was just nosy!

"My friend Maho, she can't make it. But she did tell me where that house is! It's right down the street from hers, here I can take you there." He stood up and grabbed his guitar.

"Okay! Lead the way buckeroo!" I pointed forward as he laughed softly and started walking.

~~FF 20 minutes~~

"Wow!! That took longer than I thought!" I exclaimed, out of breath from the walk. I'm out of shape okay?!?!

"Well, i'll see you around okay?" Koyuki said, waved and then walked away.

"Bye! And arigatou!" I waved and turned to walk into my house..apartment thingy.

"WAIT!!" I heard and turned around again..

"Okay, I almost forgot, my friend wanted me to invite you to go my band's live show tomorrow night. Do you think you can go?" He asked out of breath, he must've ran back.

"Ummm, i'll check with my sister and call you later okay?" I said smiling. He gave me his number and ran off again.

I finally walked into my house, and did all the normal afternoon thing I do. Thinking to myself that I actually made a friend!! Yay me, I derserved a cookie. So I walked downstairs and grabbed a cookie :)

"She...no we shouldn't! She doesn't belong here, she's different Keiko. Why can't you think about us, not them!" A male voice yelled. 'It's Ryuu, why is he yelling at Kei-Kei?' I walked towards the fight..cookie in my mouth.

"Ryuu, she's my youngest sister. No one else would've been capable of taking her in! So what if she's different?!"

"Keiko, she has PINK hair, PINK! And her voice likes to change on her!" Ryuu angrily exclaimed at her.

"She may have different hair, but thats only because of the treatments she had to unde-" She cut off when she saw me standing in the doorway, no one was supposed to talk about that.

Now there were Three things in my life no one was allowed to talk about;

1. My parents

2. My younger sister, Trinity

and 3. The painful treatments I had to undergo for my disorder ((remember she can change her voice))

I looked painfully at my sister. Ryuu just looked at me pitifully, spat at me and then went upstairs to his bedroom. I burst out crying right after he left.

"He don't like me putting off wedding because of family. Ryuu just spoiled brat." Keiko said to sorta console me. I nodded and said,

"I don't care what he thinks, he's always hated me. Oh by the way, I made a friend today :), and he wants me to go see his band tomorrow night! Can I go? Can I Go?! CAN I GO?!?!" I yelled jumping up and down.

She smiled, "Of course you can go. Now go upstairs and get some sleep, you have school tomorrow!" I mentally groaned, great another bunch of people to stare at me like i'm a freak.

"Okay! Night, love you!" I said and went upstairs to my comfy bed.

'Well let's see, school tomorrow, plus I get to go see a band...woot!" I thought before I fell asleep. Dreaming of what was to come.

And that's it! For now :)

Translation Notes:

Moshi-moshi: regular phone greeting in Japan

Hai: Yes

Arigatou: Thankyou

That's all for now! Please message and/or rate :)


	2. School Time

BARK! That's the sound I awoke with. Oh wait, that wasn't a bark...my sister Destiny was trying to pronounce the english word truck...somehow she got Bark out of that.

"DESTINY!! IT'S PRONOUNCED TER-U-CK! NOT B-AH-RRK" Trey yelled.

'Oh boy, great way to start a new day, hehe I just rhymed!' I thought as I got dressed in the appropriate school attire.

I rushed downstairs for breakfast. Then grabbed my bookbag, cellphone, books. The necesary things I would need to make it through today.

'Check...check...check...oh crap. I forgot to phone Koyuki, oh well! I'll phone him later tonight.' I thought as I rushed through the door checking everything in my bookbag.

~~FF 15 minutes~~

I got lost for about 10 minutes, so it took me forever to figure out where I was going. Sshhh I'm bad at using maps and things like that!

"Okay! ____ High! Here I come!" I stated nervously to myself as I walked into the schoolyard. I attempted to ignore the stares of the other classmates..but it was becoming increasingly annoying. Then, I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING LOOKING AT?!?! AM I THAT FUCKING UGLY THAT I HAVE TO BE FUCKING STARED AT ALL DAY?!?!" I purposely yelled in English, I mean come on. If the teachers heard all that correctly I would've already been kicked out of the school, on my first day! Well, everyone quit staring but the noise increased ten fold. I couldn't even hear myself think!

I hurried to get my schedule and locker number, and hurried towards my first class, Math.

"And that's why the square square root of 7 is irrational!" I heard the teacher tell his students.

'Oh pa-leese, this is baby math!' I rolled my eyes and marched right into that room.

"Excuse me, I'm the new student." I handed a paper thingy that the secretary told to get the teachers to sign.

"Alright , please go up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class" He told me. I turned around and faced everyone. 'Omg omg omg, they look like fish! With their gaping mouths and glassy eyes!!' I thought. I cleared my throat but started coughing....it was Koyuki! He was in my class! But it appeared he wasn't paying much attention.

"Konichiwa Minna-san, My name is Seraphine Natsumi, er Natsumi Seraphine. I'm a new student here aaaannndd.....ummm I moved from Canada?" I said nervously, I had no fricken idea what to say.

"Arigatou , please find an empty seat. I believe there is one behind . pay attention! Your not going to get anywhere in your life if you keep acting like this!" The teacher yelled.

I turned towards Koyuki and saw his eyes widen. I grinned and walked to the seat, whispering to Koyuki on the way,

"Never thought I would see you so soon...except for later tonight hehe."

He grinned back at me, looking nervously between me and another boy who was giving us both weird looks.

'Okay then....this is awkward. Might as well take advantage of the situation!' I thought and grinned again. Koyuki looked at me nervously yet again. And I still noticed that the other boy kept staring at me.

'Here goes! Going to get into trouble first day, wheee!'

"Hey, squinty! Like what you see? Well too bad! It's all Koyuki's!" I chuckled darkly in my mind when Koyuki began a coughing fit and the other boy had a look on his face that was between, 'What the hell?' and 'You go man!'

"..Ms...Ms. Natsumi! That is inappropiate talk for school! Please stop!" The teacher stuttered.

"Yes, I am very, deeply sorry for my action" 'Not' "Please forgive me, I will happily take any punishment for my actions." I said very formaly to the teacher.

"Umm...uhh that won't be neccesary, just please don't use that type of talk or language within the school perimeter.." He stuttered out.I smiled lightly and cozily sat in my seat, watching with my foresty eyes while everyone stared at my hair. I was took content to get mad though, it was going to be a good class drifted on, mostly all they did was some simple math I had already learned, so all I did was nap =) yay napping.*Ring*I happily skipped, yes I said skipped, out the door to join my next class. Well atleast I tried to skip out. Koyuki and Squinty stopped me before I could walk into the other classroom."Hey, Seraphine! What was that about? You could've gotten into huge trouble you know!" Koyuki yelled at me, staring with his deep brown eyes."I knew what I was doing, I've been through those situations before!" I added a sly grin, "I didn't think you would start a coughing fit though!" I began laughing, so did Squinty, but Koyuki kept a sour look on his face.

"By the way, watashi wa Sakurai Fuji desu ka. But my friends call me Saku." Squinty told me. [My name is Sakurai Fuji]

I nodded to him and we all began talking about their band practice tonight, which I told Koyuki I was allowed to come.

~FF rest of the day~

Nothing of importance happened in the short periods of education I was forced to endure. Physical Education wasn't that hard, we played basketball and I had to wear the bikini/shorts through the entire hour. Not a fond memory. All the day I hung out with Koyuki, and Saku(who I still call Squinty =]) and talked about the show that night. They told me a little bit about each of the band - Platinum blonde hair, responsible/determined attitude, kick-ass bass - Cocky, i'm-an-awesome-rapper attitude, raps the songs and loves girl last but not least, Ryusuke.I found out that he had lived in New York for a few years, his sister, Maho had as well so they could both speak perfect English. Ryusuke has made a lot of enemies, I cringed at that part, but he's mature for a 16-year-old. He's also really good at playing the guitar, this part intrigued me. I was happy that I found some one to jam with =)

~FF~

"Alright! Ja ne boys!" I yelled from my doorsteps. I watched the two boys wave and begin walking off to their own homes. [See you]I walked into the house and prepared for the night ahead...

And that's where I'm going to stop =) Message/Comment/Rate Please!


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

I hurridly(sp) threw all of my school accesories into the nearest corner of my room and began my search for the perfect outfit etc. for tonight. Now i'm not one of those preppy, all i care about is looks people. But I still like to look good, you're never too old to play dress up.

Due to the whole flinging-my-school-bag-into-the-wall-and-making-a-loud-noise thing, my siblings were aware of my arrival. And my sisters seemed to realize that something was up, so here I was. Sitting on my bed watching as Mayo and Ann raided my closet for clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower while you guys are attacking my poor clothes." I muttered to them and trudged off to the bathroom.

After my sweet simple shower, I made myself up with eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss then I faced my door...

'Here I go, hopefully the won't kill me with their attempts..' I thought dramatically as I opened the door to my, probable, doom.

"SERA!! WE FOUND THE PERFECT ONE!" Mayo screamed while continuously bouncing on my bed.

I sighed and took a look at the outfit, hmm they did pretty good. Not too slutty, or too preppy. Not to dark and not to plain. I might have to get them to do this every time I go out.

"Good job girls, now get the hell outta here so I can change!" With that I slammed them out of my room. I quickly changed into the outfit, which consisted of a ruffly purple shirt that perfectly matched the streaks in my hair, black skinnies, my converse shoes and a size-too-big-but-still-looks-good billabong sweater.

I grinned to myself and walked calmly downstairs to get me some din-din. All the laughing of my family broke me out of my little daze that I was in. Why were they laughing? I soon found out that Trey had been stalked by a girl today, ah the joys of having a twin brother.

"Seraphine, are you still going to that thing tonight?" Kei-kei asked me as I sat down to eat, I quickly glanced at the clock, 35 minutes until I had to be at the show.

"Yeah of course! Oh and guess what, my friend that I met yesterday goes to my school too! I met him today." I smiled towards my sister.

"Wait, wait wait wait!!" Nate screached, "Him? Your friend is a GUY! Whoa, didn't think you worked that fast!"

Kei-kei hit him in the back of the head with her trusty wooden spoon, "Now now, Seraphine has every right to be friends with a guy, as much as you have the right to be friends with a girl!"

"Exactly! As long as you keep these with you at all times!" Alex grinned perversly while pulling out a 6 pack of condoms.

"ALEX!" I shrieked while I furiously blushed, I bet I rivaled a tomato at that moment.

Then, all hell broke loose. I'm not exaggerating here. If you could look closely you could clearly see the flames emerging from the floor. See! I'm not the only one whose crazy. Anyways here's what happened, Keiko glared at Alexander, who was then hit with a bowl of potatos by Destiny, which ricocheted(sp) off and hit Carina, who then attempted to throw some spagetti at Destiny but missed and hit Anna. This went on for awhile and eventually everyone was hit. Except me, I hid underneath the table!

"Well....this has been swell. I'm going to leave before I get killed with those veggies. See ya'll later!" I screamed as I ran to the door.

"Hey wait! Don't forget these!" Alexander yelled running after me with the condoms...and then got hit by some potatoes...ah the cycle starts again.

I hurridly ran through the crowds of Japan's busiest streets, looking out for the place I had to go to. Eventually I found the club where Koyuki said his was playing.

I walked through the door and was immediatly immersed in the faint smells of alcohol, smokes, and sweat. And right in front of me was a stage where I could see a set of drums, guitars, a bass and a microphone. Plus you have to count the band. Koyuki was to left with his guitar,and then there was the rest of his band. I could see the rambunctious Chiba waiting with anticication by the microphone, a serious Taira tuning his bass and practicing, Saku resting with behind his drumset and then I glanced to see Ryusuke, looking extremely serious while tuning his guitar and a small smirk on his face. God was he gorgeous with that smirk.

'Wait, what am I thinking? I don't even know him..' I thought to myself. And walked to a spot good enough to watch the show.

"Hey everyone, we're Beck!" Chiba screamed into the microphone, "This first song is BRAINSTORM!"

They began playing, and I was blown away. They weren't extremely great, but they didn't suck either. They had an energy that just made me go wild with the crowd. I knew that you didn't find that very often...

"Hey! Seraphine, you made it!" Koyuki called to me from outside.

"Yeah, of course I did." I stated smiling towards him and Saku.

"Sweet, so what did you think of our set? Did you like it?" Saku questioned.

"Well, yeah. You guys were pretty impressive. And Koyu-kun you were great with your vocals!" I told them. The two looked at eachother and back to me.

"Koyu-kun?" They both asked.

"Oh, I make nicknames up for people sometimes! It's quite fun, I have a sister I call Mayo!" I laughed, they joined in and then asked me if I would like to join them at a restaurant. Apparently the other members were there and were 'dying' to meet me, so I answered sure.

We walked calmly towards the restaurant. The two boys were quiet but the excited aura that they emitted remimded me of proud mothers about to show off their star child, not two school mates about to introduce a new fan. We turned a sharp corner and I came face to face with a beautiful little restaurant. We walked inside, except I tripped because I was too stunned with the beauty, and I followed Koyuki & Saku towards a table at the back.

"Hey guys! This is the girl we told you about, Sera, these are the guys." Saku introduced.

Nodding towards each of them, I noticed that Ryusuke was looking at me with a peculiar look on his face, and I just had to take advantage of this situation.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer!" I joked to him. Everyone else laughed and all got settled into the table.

"Well, excuse me! But you look familiar to me." He replied to me smugly. And with that sexy smirk of his, oh how I wanted to rip it off his face...

'Woah, calm down girl! It's just a smirk.' I thought to myself and replied, "Oh really, well I'm not sure i've ever met any of you, except for Saku-kun and Koyu-kun of course." I tilted my head to the side to add to some of the natural cuteness.

Taira cleared his throat and procceded to ask,

"Well, what is your full name? All we've been hearing is Sera this and Sera that. We're not to sure that that is your real name.."

I smiled slightly, everyone always assumed that I was called only Sera, or Sarah in America, but here it was different I guess.

"My full name is Seraphine Natsumi." I stated and stared at everyone, waiting for their reaction to my peculiar name. In truth I was pretty shocked that they weren't already freaked by my unusual hair and voice. Their reactions were all pretty much alike, thoughtful and relieved, I bet they thought I had a really weird name that they wouldn't be able to remember! Ha!

But with all that, the only reaction I wasn't expecting was Ryusuke's, who jumped up from his seat and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

'What...the...fuck?!?!' I thought confused as he hugged me, and judging from the looks the bandmates were giving us, I think they were thinking the same thing as me.

"Sera-chan! Eddie and I thought you had died or something! We never heard from you after all your weird treatments and after what happened to your parents and sister." He stated looking straight into my eyes.

I stared back, slack-jawed, wide-eyed and majorly confused.

How in the world did this guy know me? And how did he know about what had happened to me? And...who the hell was Eddie?


	4. Past Encounters

**Hey everyone! Just want to say sorry for not updating fast . I'm not very good at it. I've had some writer's block moments...**

**And I want to thank strawberrypockygrapefanta** **for the review. =) Also, I unfortunately do not own BECK:MCS, although I wish I did ='(**

Recap:

'What...the...fuck?!?!' I thought confused as he hugged me, and judging from the looks the bandmates were giving us, I think they were thinking the same thing as me.

"Sera-chan! Eddie and I thought you had died or something! We never heard from you after all your weird treatments and after what happened to your parents and sister." He stated looking straight into my eyes.

I stared back, slack-jawed, wide-eyed and majorly confused.

How in the world did this guy know me? And how did he know about what had happened to me? And...who the hell was Eddie?

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

For a moment everything was deathly quiet. The waiters and waitresses had, surprisingly, stopped their jobs and stared upon our little scene. The other attendees of the restaurant were also staring, just as surprised, at the scene.

"Ummm, do I personally know you...?" I asked hesitantly to Ryusuke, who quickly straightened up and sat in his chair. Everyone began doing what they previously did, not paying any mind to our little table. But, unlike everyone else, our party was still extremely confused and staring slack-jawed at either me, or Ryusuke.

"Well, yes you do." He stated, staring intently at me. I was so confused, I didn't have a clue as to what was happening. Here I was, just trying to make new friends, and some random guy is saying that he knows me...

"Um, well i'm very sorry but I have no idea who you are...or who this Eddie character is." I explained calmly to him, staring straight into his cerulean eyes. Ryusuke looked hurt at first, then quickly switched to be outfitting a dangerous, protective look. I flinched, it was a look that I felt assaulted by.

"Sera, you..don't remember about any of us? We were basically your bestfriends, you know, back in New York? When you came with your parents and sister you would always hang out with us, sometimes your brother would too." He said softly, almost sweetly, and proceded to chatter on.

"You wouldn't leave us for a minute, and we were always making up songs and playing music together. Come on, did you...lose your memories?"

I looked at him for a minute, the thought never crossed my mind. Sure the doctor had said that I may lose some memories from the treatments, but I never dwelled on the thought that I had forgotten something.

I clutched my head in my hands. A massive pain ached me, and my head was hurting extremely. The others looked on concerned, especially Ryusuke. I gave a groan of pain and stood up suddenly.

"Sera-chan, you should sit down if your hurting!" Saku and Koyuki exclaimed with worried expressions. I had to get out of here, no matter what way. I ran around the two concerned boys and out of the door, ignoring the shouts from inside.

I didn't stop running, not for a minute, until I arrived at my house. I slammed the door open, my body still being coursed with pain, and ran up to my room before questions could be asked.

'Why...why does it hurt so much?' I thought while locking my door and proceding to flop dramatically onto my comfy bed. I began crying, the pain hurt a lot. But through that time, I somehow fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke some time later, about 2 hours, and felt bored. I randomly picked up my guitar for the first time in awhile and began plucking at the strings.

_"Full moon sways..._

_Gently on the night of one fine day..._

_On my way.._

_Looking for a moment with my dear..."_

I played the song over and over, singing softly to the melody.

_"Full moon waves..._

_Slowly on the surface of the lake..._

_You are there..._

_Smiling in my arms for all those years...."_

I smiled slightly, feeling as calm as I could. This song always seemed familiar to me, but I never really noticed until now.

_"What a fool..._

_I don't know about tomorrow..._

_What its like to be..._

_Ahh..."_

I remembered light laughter and small children, it was from a dream I constantly had, it was always with this song.

_"I was a fool...._

_Couldn't let myself go...._

_Even though I feel ...._

_The end...."_

My finger softly strummed the strings as I smiled softly to myself. That dream always seemed so real, so familiar.

_"Old love affair.._

_Floating like a bird resting her wings..._

_You were there.._

_Smiling in my arms for all those years..."_

I finished the song with a smile on my face, and turned surprised when I heard soft clapping emitting from behind me.

"Well done sister, you've done as beautifully as always." Keiko smiled to me. Keiko and my other siblings all piled in my room. They all looked at me curiously and I wondered what could have caused it. I soon found out.

"You have not sung so beautifully since the incident, love." Destiny calmly stated. Carina and Anna agreed with a quick nod of their heads. It seems that they missed me singing. I rarely did so, it was sometimes hard to. When I was alone, my guitar would sometimes hold some solace from the pain of the memory, but that was only when I was alone, I barely sang infront of anyone else for awhile.

"We're curious as to why this was suddenly brought on.." Alexander explained while placing an arm around my shoulders, brushing some of my pink hair out of my face in a brotherly fashion. They all began to stare at me, awaiting some kind of answer. I inwardly sighed and began telling them of the night.

"As you know, I went to my friends show last night, and well I met some very interesting characters in the group." I began, nervously pulling at the holes on my sweats, which I had changed into early in the morning hours. I paused and continued speaking, "One of them, Ryusuke." I noticed that Nathaniel had tensed at his name, "Told me that he knew me, and that he and his friend, Eddie, were one of my bestfriends when I went to New York. But the thing is that I can't remember who either of them is." I whispered softly, while looking up nervously. "When I got home last night, my body was really in pain. It hurt a lot, especially my head, and I fell asleep. And when I woke up I had an urge to play something...and that song always calmed me down."

Everything seemed to happen in a blur, I was immediately toppled over by 3 separate bear hugs, issuing from Mayako, Trey and Destiny. The others either patted my head and left the room or just left. Keiko remained and seemed nervous about something.

"Kei-kei, is something wrong?" I asked softly, after everyone had left. I noticed how she was wringing her hands together and pacing around the room. She placed her eyes on my figure and stated nervously,

"No, well i'm not sure. It may be good, or it may be bad." She said and closed the door as she left the room. I stared at where she had stood, more confused than I had ever been, and walked to my closed door. I could hear the hushed voices of Nathaniel, Keiko and Ryuu as they conversed.

"Keiko! Do you believe that she may remember them..?" I heard Nate low-toned voice ask. It was silent until Ryuu broke it.

"How is this a bad thing..? I have never heard about any of this before!" He stated, clearly angry.

"Ryuu, love, it's a very complicated story." Keiko paused, "My sisters, Seraphine and our youngest sister, Trinity, would always accompany our parents on a trip to New York. This was all before Sera's condition was noticed and was put under treatments. Seraphine quickly made friends with two younger boys there, Ryusuke Minami and Eddie Lee."

I silently gasped, I guess I really did know them...somehow.

Keiko continued, "They were unseperable, Nathaniel was becoming friends with the two as well, and they went everywhere together. Eventually, they all grew apart. Well that's what we believed but it turned out Ryusuke was attempting to get as far away from Sera as he could. We never thought anything of it, and being as young as she was, Sera didn't either. Until one day, the day of the incident with our parents and sisters," I could tell that both Nathaniel and Keiko had flinched at this part," we found out that something wasn't right with the young boy. And then it was too late. We never blamed him, but he seemed somehow connected to it." She cut herself off and excused herself stating that it was enough to know for now.

I stared blankly ahead of me and slid down my door, leaning against it.

Keiko hadn't specified who _he _was but I was smart enough to guess. So, Ryusuke somehow had something to do with what happened to us in New York. But what..?

I needed to find that out.


End file.
